Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and electronic device for processing data between electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may output stored audio data (for example, a sound source) to an output device such as a headset, connected through wireless communication, such as Bluetooth (e.g., Bluetooth headsets), and a user may listen to the audio data of the electronic device via the output device. The user, while listening to the audio data reproduced in the electronic device via the output device, may also try to listen to audio data stored in another electronic device.
When a user, while listening to the audio data of the electronic device via the output device, wants to listen to the audio data of another electronic device via the output unit, the user may listen to the audio data of the another electronic device via the output device by performing a complicated operation. For example, the user can release the wireless communication connection (e.g., Bluetooth connection) between the electronic device and the output device through a menu-driven operation using the electronic device to release the wireless connection there between. In addition, the user may listen to audio data of the “another” electronic device via the output device by performing wireless communication connection (e.g., Bluetooth connection) with an output device through a menu operation using another electronic device. Accordingly, the user experiences inconveniences of performing multiple operations in order to change (switch) source devices (e.g., electronic device, another electronic device) of audio data. Therefore, there is a long-felt need in the art to provide a more convenient way of switching source devices that does not require multiple operations.